Choices
by JustYou
Summary: Oneshot:Sakura watches her love one getting married to another.


ONESHOT : MAKING CHOICES

___________________________________________________________________________________

Today was the day. Today is the day I get to wear my white dress. My expensive white long dress. It took me a long time to choose the perfect dress, for this occasion. I was standing in my room. Looking myself in the mirror. Wasn't I pretty? No. I sigh.

'Hey Sakura! Hurry up already, your going to be late for the wedding.' Yelled Ino.

'I'll be there in a minute!' I yelled back. I heard Ino's high heels noise going outside, towards the car. I grabbed my belongings. As I was getting my things, I dropped something. 'Oops' I said to myself. I bended down, and grabbed the item. When I picked it up, it was a picture. A perfect picture. Then I tear fell down from my eyes. I wiped my tear, all else my make up will ruin. I placed the picture back. I stared at it, how wonderful memories had back then with him.

*Honk Honk* that was the car.

'I guess I better get going,' I said. I went out of my room, and to the front door. I locked the door and headed for the car.

'Sakura, what took you so long? I thought you'll be ready in a minute,'said Ino. I smiled.

'Sorry, I was…ummm… caught with something,' I said.

'C'mon Sakura get on' said Naruto, who was driving. I went to the back passenger seat, and we drove off.

We arrived at our location. Naruto, drove up towards the house, I mean mansion. As Naruto parked the car, we went out of the car. We headed towards the front door, and there were two people, who was ticking off the guest who were arriving.

'Name please?' one of them asked.

'Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki' said Ino. The person, look through the list and nodded.

'Yes, please enter, and enjoy the wedding.' Said the person. When we entered in, the place inside was huge, there were white balloons, flowers and streamers. The place was well decorated. We kept walking straight. Then we spoted our other friends. We went up to them.

'Hey you guys made it,' Ino said, and giving Shikamaru a hug. Since now they were a couple. It took a lot of courage to ask Shikamaru out, but Shikamaru was the one who ended up asking her.

'Hey Sakura, glad you made it,' said Hinata.

'Yeah, I thought you didn't want to go,' said Tenten, appearing out of nowhere.

'What? No, I can't miss out my best friend's wedding,' When I said that sentence, I tried to kept my smile before it turns out to be a frown. Hinata rubbed my back, to comfort me. I guess she knew how I was taking it.

'Hey! I'm gonna see teme, if his ready,' said Naruto and ran upstairs to Sasuke's room.

Naruto was happy, when Sasuke asked him to be his best man.

[Up in Sasuke's room]

There was a Knock on the door.

'Come in' said a monotone voice. The door was open, and it revealed, his best man, and also his best friend.

'I see your all dress up and ready,' said Naruto with a grin. Sasuke was looking out of his window, in his black suit and bow, he had his hands in his pocket.

'I'm not sure if I'm ready,' said Sasuke, with a blank face. Naruto put his hand on his shoulder.

'Teme, your getting married today, and I think it's too late to back out,' Naruto had a worried face.

'Who said I was backing out, plus this is what my parents want,' said Sasuke

'Yeah that's what they want…But is this what you want?' asked Naruto. After a few minutes, there was silence. Then the door was opened. Both turned around.

'Hey, it's time,' said Neji. Sasuke straighten himself, and start walking out of his room, and Naruto followed him.

'C'mon Sakura lets get our seats,' said Ino while dragging Sakura by the hand.

'Alright Ino, but I can walk by myself,' I said, and Ino let go off my arm. They got there seats, it was three seats away from the front. As people were getting there seats, I felt kind of weird. I think I was getting sick. I held my stomach.

'Ino…I think I need to go to the bathroom,' I said. Ino gave me a worried face.

'Ok, but try to get here soon. I'll save the seat for you,' said Ino, I nodded and headed for the bathroom.

As I entered a random room, with a bathroom. I steady myself, holding onto the sink bench. I turn the tap on, and drank the water. As the water run, I tears started to follow them into the sink. I couldn't hold back my tears. I wiped them, and I looked myself in the mirror. My make up was ruin. I washed my face, getting rid of the make up, revealing my true face. As I straighten myself up, when went out of the bathroom. As I opened the room and walked outside, I bumped into someone.

'Oh, sorry,' I said and looked up to see who it was. And I wish I never came out of the bathroom.

[Sasuke's POV]

I bumped into someone, coming out of one of the rooms. She said sorry, and I knew who it was. As she looked up, I saw those emerald eyes of her, she was crying. I could admit that she was beautiful in that white dress.

'Sakura…'

As he called my name, I had the shivered. I eyes were into his. We were staring each other for 5 minute, until I knew what I was doing. I shaked my head.

'Excuse me,' I said, and move to the left, to get through him. I tried to walk abit faster, so I won't have to break down again. I felt his eyes on me.

As I got back to my seat. The wedding was started. Ino looked at me.

'Sakura…Are you alright?' asked Ino. I nodded and gave her a smile. The music came on. I saw Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru up there, as Sasuke's best man. Then I saw Sasuke, came out of no where. I tried not to look at him. So I looked back where soon the bride will come out. However, I felt chills on my back, and turned my head alittle to the front, and I saw Sasuke, staring at me. I looked at my side, and he knew I was looking at him too, but I quickly looked at the back. As the bride entered, she was beautiful. She was wearing the perfect dress, had the perfect looks and hair, and her smile was an angel, plus she was rich. As she slowly came to the middle, I looked back to the front from the side of my face. And Sasuke was staring at me. No one notice that Sasuke, was not staring at his future wife. When the bride came next to Sasuke, they both turned to the priest.

As the wedding ceremony went. I felt that my heart was breaking to pieces. And I heard.

'Would you Julie Nakai, take this man as your husband?' said the priest.

'I do' she said facing Sasuke. She sounded so happy.

'And would you Sasuke Uchiha, take this women as you wife?' asked the priest. Sasuke took his time answering.

'I…do,' he said, with a blank face.

'Then I pronouce you, man and wife. You may kiss your bride.' Said the priest. As Sasuke slowyly leaned to her, I slowly turned around. When Sasuke kissed her. I took a small peek and turned back. I felt like crying.

Everyone was inside, going to their assigned table. Getting ready to eat. I sat with my friends. We all chatted. Then a spoke men came to the centre, it was his older brother.

'Can I please have your attention?' said Itachi. As everyone quiet down, and looked at Itachi.

'I would like to thank you everyone for coming today. Anyways it's my little brothers special day. Anyways we all like to see Sasuke and his future wife Julie, take the first dance,' ended Itachi's speech Sasuke and Julie came out of the side. Their arms were linked , as the music started to play. They both danced slowly.

When they finished dancing, the people clapped, and they both went their seperated ways, to meet their family and friends. As Sasuke, came to out table everyone was standing up.

'Hey Teme! Your married now' said Naruto, giving him a light punch on the arm.

'Hn' he said. As everyone was congratralating him. I stood up and went up to him.

'Hey, congratralation hope you have a great future with her,' I said, and trying to give my happy face.

'Yeah, thanks,' he said. Everyone was silence.

'Umm…so…Sasuke, is there ramen on the menu?' Naruto said loudly, trying to create a conversation.

'Yeah, Sasuke, when the food coming out?' said Tenten. Then Julie came.

'Hey Sasuke! Come with me, my parents want to see you,' she said, putting linking her arm around Sasuke's, and dragging him.

'Hn' he said, and he as gone.

Everyone ate, and now they're all trying to dance to lose the food. The yound people, were dancing wild, and the adult trying to have a coversation over the loud music.

I was outside, to get some fresh air. I was walking along the path around the garden, which was pretty nice. The plath was like stone steps, so I thought I'm going to have fun, by jumping on the stone paths, tyring not to land on the grass parts. I jumped and jumped, and it was getting pretty tiring. As I jumped the last stone, I tripped 'Stupid heels,' I thought. But someone grabbed my waist, to prevent my fall. As I was stood up. I looked up, to see who saved me.

'Sasuke…' I said, looking into his eyes. He realised he was still holding onto my wasit and let go slowly.

'Didn't I told you to be careful of yourself.' Said Sasuke.

'Sorry…and thanks for saving me like thousand times,' I kind of blush and smiled. As I continued to walk around the garden. Sasuke walked stayed with me.

'Umm…Aren't you suppose to be at the wedding?' I asked, not looking at him. Sasuke looked at me with the corner of his eye.

'No, they think I went drunk, and took a break from the wild wedding,' he said.

'Oh,' I said. After that talk, Silence came. It was a long silence. Then I felt something crawling onto my arm. I looked over my arm to see what it was. My eyes widen.

'OMG! SASUKE! THERE'S THERE'S A SPIDER ON ME!' I yelled. As I turned my arm where the spider was towards Sasuke. I was panicing like crazy.

'SASUKE GET IT OFF ME!' I told him. He picked up a stick and poked the spider.

'SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' I yelled louder, 'Was he trying to kill me, by poking that spider,' I thought. But he got the spider on to the stick and he moved it, and put it on the ground. I quickly moved behind Sasuke. As he stood up, he turned to be and looked at me.

'What? I hate insects,' I said. Then moved a little closer to me. My heart was beating. 'What is he doing' I thought.

'Umm…I think we should get back, before anyone is coming to look for us,' I said loudly, and confidently walked back. And Sasuke followed behind. 'Phew' I thought. We were nearly there, 'I thought he was gonna to…' then someone grabbed me. And turned me around. Sasuke was holding my arms, and looking into my eyes. Then he held me into his arms. Embracing me.

'I don't want to go back…not yet,' he whispered into my ears. He was holding me for 5 minutes, then I held him back. But was I crazy? But I feel happy. He loosen his hug from me, so we were facing each other. He head leaned closer to mine. 'Is he going to kiss me?' I thought. His lips were about inches away, and I could feel the breath on my lips. But, I put both of my hands on his chest and pushed him a bit away. He had a confused face.

'Sasuke…' I turned my head to the side.

'I think we can't, your married now and…' I was running out of words.

'Sakura, I still have feelings for you. I never meant us to be apart.' He said in a soft tone.

'Sasuke, that. One day your going to stop having these feelings for me, and…and..' I said trying to find the words.

'I will never stop having these feelings,' he continued

'No, Sasuke, you will, and plus you're married already, and your going to care for Julie and forget about me,' I said. I pushed him away from me.

'We should get back,' I said and walked back to the house. But Sasuke was still standing there in the darkness.

'Sakura…do you still love me?' he thought

[ 4 years later]

It was winter, and I was walking on the streets, at the city. I had a cup of hot chocolate in my hands. It kept me warm. Before I met with Ino and she said the Shikamaru had propose to her. She was so happy, and I am happy fo her. I was going home. Then something caught my eye. It was a shop, where I brought my white dress. Inside the window, was a wedding dress, which was fit for a princess. I stared it for a while. And thought 'I'm not that princess.'

'Sakura..?'

I turned to my right. And there he was standing there. Tall and more mature. I was surprised to see him again after those years.

'Sasuke'

Well I think I end it here. Hope you enjoy this oneshot. Thanks

~JustYou


End file.
